Unsaid
by Vampyre1o5
Summary: A party. A dance. An argument. A kiss. A brief romance. But... No goodbye? One Shot. WiltxFrankie


Holy... I, Vampyre1o5, am actually POSTING something? Better yet, a Wilkie Story? I think I've had some sort of... Aneurysm... Or something. Wow... This is a big thing, for me. Um... The whole story is pretty big for me? Why? Well, because it's Rated M for a REASON. This story does have a bit of sexual content. Not particularly strong, but, you know, I just wanna be safe. I was inspired to write this story by a song called "Unsaid" (shocker, eh?) by The Fray, and an episode of the TV series "Friends." This story is just, potentially, what could have happened before Frankie left for college before the series started. Um... Here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

* * *

Unsaid

"She's coming!" Wilt swivelled his head around with a start as Madame Foster flailed her arms above her head and trotted hurriedly across the room, diving beneath the dining room table that was covered with party food, sandwiches, candy and a large, home made, white cake with "We'll Miss You" written neatly on it in blue frosting, and bringing her finger to her lips to silence the crowd of Imaginary Friends and humans before she continued in a raspy whisper "Everybody; HIDE!"

There was a mad scrabble for a place to disappear behind, and, like everyone else, Wilt desperately tried to find a place that would be ideal for hideing his gangly frame. The lights were clicked off and the ruby thought quickly slipped behind the long curtains that hung from the windows, holding his breath as he listened carefully to the quiet patter of footsteps upon the marble floors outside the dining room.

"Grandma?" he tried his hardest not to snigger as a voice sounded from the oblivious young woman stood outside "You in here?"

The door creaked as it swung open and her dark silhouette appeared in the doorway. There was a moment where nothing happened after the light was clicked on, and Frankie simply stared into the room, before finally, Wilt took it upon himself to be the first to jump out and yell-

"Surprise!"

There was a chorus of surprises that followed after he had jumped out from behind curtain, and then finally Frankie was swept up in a number of hugs, one from her friend Cathy, another from her Grandmother, and finally, one from himself. He lifted her up off the ground, his arm around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze, before carefully lowering her back down to the ground.

"Guys, what is all this?" she laughed, looking around at the decorations and the excited, chattering faces that surrounded her.

"A surprise party!" Madame Foster declared, hugging her around her knees again.

"For you, to say goodbye before you leave for college." Cathy continued, wrapping her arm around Frankie's shoulders.

"Thank you so much." The young woman grinned, reaching up and twiddling one of the locks of hair, that was swept across her face, in her fingers "You didn't ha-"

Wilt was nearly knocked to the floor as Frankie was interrupted by a wailing Eduardo, who came charging full force towards them, barging past the ruby thought's legs and scooping her up in his arms, rocking her madly back and forth, crying uncontrollably.

"No, Frankie, NO!" he wailed "Why you have to leave for college? Why not stay?"

"I'm sorry, Ed." Frankie said, gently patting his head as he finally put her down "It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever. It's just two years."

"Yeah." Wilt continued, stepping forward and setting his hand on one of Eduardo's horns, giving it a pat "And you'll come and visit sometimes, right, Frankie?"

"Yes, that's right. At Christmas and whenever I have time. You see, Ed?"

The terrifying looking monster, who, truth be told, was scared of just about everything except cuddly toys, sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"OK…" he murmured sadly. Frankie softly stroked the fur on his arm, glancing up at the gangly thought, and exchanging a small smile.

"Well, c'mon. Isn't this supposed to be a party?" Cathy suddenly piped up. Madame Foster nodded her head vigorously, and then whirled round, pointing to the bird like Imaginary friend stood next to the stereo.

"Hit it, Coco!"

A going away party for Frankie. Wilt couldn't have thought of a better send off. He also couldn't recall a party that was better than this. The home was full of life and music, people and Imaginary Friends dancing and laughing and having a good time, so much so that, eventually, even Mr. Herriman, the stingy stick in the mud creation of the Madame Foster, joined in on the fun, sharing a few dances with his dearest friend. As the party went on and the time grew late things began to quiet down. Mad dancing and loud music was replaced with half-hearted snacking and idle conversations, but the music continued to play. Wilt took a sip from his plastic cup of punch, surveying the room, his lazy, half-closed gaze suddenly widening slightly at the sight of Frankie sat on the other side of the room with a cup of punch in her hand, and no one around. The dance floor was empty.

The ruby thought sat and thought for a moment, staring down at the cup of red liquid in his hand as a new song began to play. A slow song. Finally, the friend tipped his head back as he took a final gulp of his drink, wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb and then got to his feet. Slowly, he casually made his way across the room towards her, bending his knees as he stood before the young woman, holding his hand out towards her. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly as she set her now empty cup on the table and looked up at his face.

"Um… I'm sorry but, uh… Is it OK if I danced with the prettiest girl in the room?" he asked, swallowing slightly. He'd danced with her before. A number of times. He'd taught her how to dance before they went to her prom, and he danced a number of slow songs with her there, but then, he didn't really have to… Ask. Things were different now. She could take this offer as anything. A dance with a friend or a dance with a lover. A friend, she'd accept, a lover, most likely, she would not.

Her expression softened as she looked from his face down to his still outstretched hand, and a smile appeared on her face.

"No." she replied, and Wilt's heart sank for a moment, before she continued "But you can dance with me."

He grinned as she slipped her hand into his, and then led her across the dance floor, to the middle. He laughed slightly, when the height difference returned to his memory. She giggled her self, and then lifted her arms up above her head, like she used to when she was a child, and wanted to be picked up. Wilt bent his knees and snaked his arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as she was lifted up off the floor.

"Don't drop me." She murmured.

"Don't worry, dahlin', I won't."

The music continued to play, and Wilt shifted his weight from one foot to the other in time with the steady beat, his grip tight and secure around her waist as he danced with her, though he was dancing more-so with himself, and was just holding Frankie. He failed at fighting the smile that was spreading across his face as the young woman buried her nose in his neck, and let out a quiet sigh, snuggling against his shoulder. The ruby thought let out a sigh himself.

After a minute or so, the song came to a close, and he carefully lowered her back to the floor grinning down at her.

"Thanks." He said, reaching down and affectionately ruffling her fringe "For the dance, I mean."

"No worries." She replied, beaming at him. She turned her head to the right to see Cathy sat where she had been sat before, and then she looked back up at Wilt "I'll see you later, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Wilt replied, beaming at her, heading back to where he had been sat before hand. He rested his elbow on the back of his chair, sitting and watching as Frankie spoke to Cathy quietly, with a serious look on her face. His eyes then followed them as they got their feet and left the room, closing the door behind them. His brow furrowed.

Where were they going?

A few minutes passed and finally they returned, Cathy with a tear stained face, making the ruby thought's brow furrow further. He watched as she then hugged Frankie tightly, before gathering her jacket and bag and leaving, no doubt, going home. He watched as Frankie made her way to Coco, tapping her shoulder, murmuring something to her. Then, like she had done to Cathy, she led her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Wilt sat silently in his seat for a good half an hour, watching as Frankie walked in and out of the room with different people. She left with Mr. Herriman after bringing the bird-like thought back, and then Eduardo. When she returned with the violet monster of a thought, who stomped back into the room wailing again, she left with Madame Foster, who turned off the music, so the only sound in the room was quiet muttering. The ruby thought got to his feet and made his way towards him, patting his back and leading him to where he had been sitting.

"C'mon, Ed. It's OK. No more crying, ah?" he shushed the thought, rubbing his head "What's got you all worked up again, huh?"

"F-frankie. She talk to me about her leaving tomorrow morning, saying adios, and it just so sad. I miss her so much."

"She hasn't left yet, Ed."

"I miss her already."

There was silence between the two friends, aside from Eduardo's uncontrollable sniffling, before Wilt's brow furrowed.

"She's speaking to Madame Foster, now…" he mumbled "She's already spoken to you, Coco, Mr. H and Cathy… She's gonna want to talk to me next, isn't she?"

"Si, probably." The violet thought replied. The basketball player bit his lip. What was he going to say to her? Better yet, what was he going to say to her without bursting into tears himself? He swallowed loudly, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. What was he going to say to her?

The two waited in silence. After a few more minutes, Wilt looked up from his knees to the door as Frankie reappeared with Madame Foster. She got down on her knees and hugged her tightly, before getting back up to her feet. Wilt stood up and cautiously made his way towards her. She looked up at him smiled, reaching forwards and patting his knee.

"Well…" she began, and Wilt braced himself "… I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed OK? G'night, guys!"

"G'night, Frankie! We'll miss you." Sounded the crowd of Imaginary Friends simultaneously. Wilt's mouth hung open.

But… What about him?

"Hey, hey, Frankie." He said hastily as she opened the door. She turned back to face him.

"Yeah?"

He stared down at her for a moment and then sighed, hanging his head.

"I'll miss you." He mumbled "Take care, OK?"

Frankie smiled. Wilt was sort of expecting a hug around his shins, so his mouth only opened even more when she simply turned away from him and closed the door behind her.

What about him? Didn't he get a good bye?

The ruby thought had been her best friend for years. Sure their friendship had fizzled out after she started Middle School, but they were still close. Weren't they? He helped teach her how to talk and walk. He was there for her if her Grandmother was out shopping when she'd scraped her knee after falling over. He'd watched her grow from a pretty little girl into a beautiful young woman. They'd been the best of friends, they'd known each other for years, and he didn't even get a good bye? He didn't DESERVE a good bye?

Wilt stood and stared at the closed door, his expression deteriorating from a look of shock to a furrowed brow and a frown. Then finally he turned away from the door and plodded back to his seat, leaning forward on his chair with his elbow on his knee, staring down at the floor, the frown not leaving his face. The world past by as he sat and thought to himself, and it was only when the room was completely empty that he actually moved. He pushed himself bad to his feet, and headed towards the door, opening it, clicking off the light, and closing it behind him.

* * *

After she had finally finished packing her clothes and possessions into her suitcase and zipping it shut, Frankie stretched her arms above her head and yawned, pulling the black rubber band out of her fiery hair, so it tumbled messily down to her shoulders. She shook her head, running her fingers through it, before setting the band on her dressing table, and removing her shoes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, before focusing on something in the background. Her brow furrowed slightly, and she turned round to face the object, walking up to it and picking it up in her hands. It was a picture frame, with a picture of herself and her life-long friend. Her dearest friend, Wilt, with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, with that famous grin filling his scarred face, while she beamed beside him, her arm around his waist. She stared at the picture, her eyes starting to sting as they welled up with tears, and then hugged it to her chest, closing her eyes, and sniffing. She held it tightly, her eyes clamped shut, standing in the silence of the room, thinking. Remembering.

There was sudden knock on the door, startling her so much so, that the frame slipped from her arms and dropped to the floor with a clatter and a quiet crack. She breathed in sharply, bending down and picking it back up again, frowning as she looked at the long crack down the middle of the glass between the two figures in the picture. She sighed, reopening her suitcase and putting it in amongst her clothes. She jumped again with a slight hunch of her shoulders at the sound of someone's knuckles rapping on her door.

"Frankie? Can I come in?"

She turned to look at the door and then, quickly, closed her suit case again and set it on the floor by her dressing table, before heading towards the door and opening it. She smiled up at Wilt who was now stood in the doorway, looking troubled and earnest.

"Hey, Wilt. What's up?"

"Thought… Maybe we could talk?" He replied in a mumble. She nodded, and went and sat down on the end of her bed, watching as the ruby thought stepped in after her and closed the door. And then locked it.

"What about?"

He shrugged, remaining where he stood.

"I saw you, earlier, leading people out, and then bringing them back. They all looked pretty sad when they came back. What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was just saying goodbye." Frankie replied, casually pulling a stray thread from her lime green jacket as she spoke. She didn't look at him as she continued "They were all people I was closest to and, I thought, maybe, it would be better to talk to them, rather than quick hugs and kisses tomorrow."

"Don't I get a goodbye?" Wilt murmured, so quietly that Frankie couldn't quite catch what he said.

"Pardon?"

"Don't I get a goodbye?" he repeated a bit louder. She finally looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said good bye to Cathy, Coco, Mr. H, Madame Foster and Ed." He went on, ticking them off on his fingers, a scowl slowly appearing on his face "Don't I get a goodbye? Don't I deserve a goodbye?"

"Wilt, I-"

"What does it take to get a goodbye?" he asked "Be best friends with you? Be there for you when ever you needed me? Watch you grow up? Escort you to your prom? Oh… Wait." He stared at the ceiling with a furrowed brow, miming something to himself, before crying "I did all of those things!"

"Wilt, you-"

"You know what…" Wilt bought his hand to his face and dragged it down his features "After all we've been through, I… I can't believe this is the way you want to leave things between us."

There was a long, awkward silence where neither of them said anything, and it wasn't until Frankie finally spoke that Wilt realise she was… Crying.

"… Do really think I didn't say goodbye to you because I didn't CARE?!" she yelled, swiping furiously at her eyes, her voice thick with tears.

"I'm sorry, but, that's how it SEEMED!"

"I can't believe that after knowing me for most of your life, you don't know ONE thing about me!" the young woman went on, pointing at him with her index finger.

"Fine, then why didn't you say something?!"

"Because it is TOO… DAMN… HARD, Wilt!" Frankie yelled, getting to her feet, still pointing at him, as thought accusing him of a crime "I can't even BEGIN to explain to you how much I am gonna miss you! … When I think about not seeing you everyday, it makes me NOT WANT TO GO!"

Wilt stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"I-I… B-but…"

"So if you think that I didn't say goodbye to you because you don't mean as much to me everybody else, then your WRONG!" The ruby thought stared in horror as Frankie erupted into sobs, stepping towards him and giving him a shove "It's because you mean more to me! And what's worse is that I may never see you again! You could be adopted while I'm away, and there'll be no way of seeing you…" there was silence for a moment "It is too. Damn. Hard…"

The ruby thought continued to stare at her.

"Frankie-"

"WHAT?!"

Wilt had never been particularly spontaneous. He was somewhat predictable, and always did what he should, what was right. He'd planned most things, and followed other people's plans. So it was an utter surprise to Frankie when he suddenly dove towards her, and crushed his mouth against hers. As he pulled away, gasping for breath, Frankie stared up at him in shock.

There was a mad scrabble between the two of them as they desperately grabbed hold onto one another, kissing each other where ever they could, Frankie all over Wilt's face, and Wilt down Frankie's neck. He then pushed his lips back against hers, his hand sliding down to the small of her back as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Frankie tightened her grip around his shoulder as he pulled her closer, kissing her harder. The ruby thought had had his legs bent the whole time, before he quickly straightened up, his grip still tight around her, holding her above the ground. He then took a few steps forward, lowering her down onto the bed, removing his hand from her waist and leaning over her, his hand pushed down into the mattress. She let go of his shoulders as he kissed her neck again, making a small moan escape her throat as she removed her jacket, and tossed it aside. He paused, watching as she did this, finally realising just what was going to come of this…

Slowly, a grin spread across his face and he got up off her, and sat on the edge of the bed, hurriedly undoing his shoe laces and kicking off his shoes. He turned to look at her, to see her lying in the pillows, watching him expectantly. He stared, getting on his hand and knees and crawling across the bed towards her, kissing her again and lowering himself carefully on top of her. He moved his mouth, his lips crashing against her neck and collarbone, only stopping to take the bottom of her shirt in his hand and pull it up over her head. He jumped as Frankie suddenly sat up and pushed her lips against his again, his tongue in her mouth, fighting a battle that couldn't be won, with her own. His face flushed as she pulled away and undid her bra strap, slipping it off and tossing it aside. His face flushed further as she then pulled him down on top of her for another kiss. She let out a quiet moan as he left a trail of kisses down her chest to her skirt where it hung loosely from her hips, as normal. He paused again, looking up at her flushed face. She smiled.

* * *

The ruby thought's brow furrowed the following morning as he stirred, his eye slowly easing open, his vision blurred by sleep. He groaned, letting out a yawn and pushing himself up on his elbows, looking around for a moment, trying to figure out where he was and where he had smelt this familiar smell before. He realised after a moment that the smell was of perfume, the kind Frankie always wore, and that he was in Frankie's room. Memories of the night before came flooding back, causing a wide smile to etch it's way rapidly across his face.

"Wilt…" she had moaned, throwing her head back, her eyes clamped shut as she gripped onto the sheets and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mm?" he grunted.

"I…" she let out a gasp "… Love you."

In response, Wilt had gripped tighter onto her, crushing his lips against hers, before whispering "I love you, too."

"Wilt…" she had repeated in a strangled scream "Wilt!"

The ruby thought couldn't stop smiling, as he thought about the small, yet significant words they had exchanged while he had made love to her. She loved him. A deep sigh escaped his throat, and he lay back down in the pillows, his hand behind his head. A few minutes passed where he just lay there and remembered. The way she'd said his name, the way she had snuggled against him afterwards, the way she had said she loved him over and over, so it constantly resounded in his head as the night went on… She loved him.

After a moment or so, Wilt suddenly realised that something wasn't quite right. When he had fallen asleep, he had a young woman in his arm, snuggled against him, but now he was alone, in an empty room… Where was Frankie? He sat up again, surveying the room, his eyes widening as he noticed that Frankie's suitcase was… Gone.

"Aw, crap..."

Fast as he could, the ruby thought dived from the bed to the floor, gathering up his shoes and shoving them on, before throwing open the door and charging down the corridor. His heart thundered in his chest as he panicked, desperately praying she was just sitting downstairs. She probably was. She wouldn't leave him without saying goodbye. Not now… Would she?

"Frankie?!" he yelled, searching every room for her as he continued down the hall and thundered down the stair cases "FRANKIE?!"

As he came to the top of the stairs of the foyer, he suddenly spied the tip of a red ponytail as a figure disappeared through the door and closed it behind them. He let out a panicked yelp and jumped from the top of the stairs, sliding across the marble floors on his knees, and slamming against the window after getting to his feet.

"FRANKIE!" he yelled as she walked down the path towards the taxi outside the front gate, with a suitcase in one hand, and her Grandmother's hand in the other. Wilt charged towards the front door and threw it open just as she hugged her Grandmother good bye and then got into the car, closing the door behind her. He darted down the path towards the car, slamming his hand against the glass of her window, making her jump. She stared up at him with wide teary eyes, and then wound the window down.

"I love you…" Wilt breathed. She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I love you, too." She mumbled. The ruby thought stared at her, and would have leaned through the window to kiss her, had she not wound it back up in his face, leaving him in an utter daze as the engine started, and the taxi pulled away, leaving him stood, his mouth agape, on the side walk. It felt as though there was a solid block of lead crammed in his throat, and as though a tiny time-bomb had just gone off in his heart, shattering it into a million pieces, and leaving him to take the pain. She was gone...

But... B-but...She loved him...

So, why didn't he deserve a goodbye?


End file.
